


【包托/杰托】Partner

by Gernando



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:20:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25353892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gernando/pseuds/Gernando
Summary: SPN paro杰拉德x托雷斯*请自己注意避雷
Relationships: Steven Gerrard/Fernando Torres
Kudos: 4





	【包托/杰托】Partner

*

“如何？”

少年眯起眼睛，眼白变成可怖的纯黑色，在光线暗淡的废弃厂房中更令人毛骨悚然。费尔南多近乎绝望地看向杰拉德的方向，满脸是血的猎人被绑在柱子上，不易察觉地向他摇了摇头。

“当然，你可以走，我保证之后不会再找你麻烦——但你的朋友可就需要留下来陪我了。”少年体内的恶魔看穿了费尔南多的沉默，他嗤笑起来，“怎么样？很简单的交换，你帮我带来那本书，然后你们一起离开，或者你现在你自己走，把你的猎人男朋友留在这儿。”

他知道杰拉德希望自己离开。毕竟他接触猎人们的生活才不过一星期之久，猎人的愧疚让他无法开口求救。但如果答应的话，一天之内没有完成恶魔的要求，他们都会悄无声息地死在城市的角落里，就算侥幸成功，恶魔是否能遵守他的承诺还是未知数。可是自己一旦离开——费尔南多不敢想象。他可能再也没法见到杰拉德。

“好。我答应你。”年轻的警察闭了闭眼，下定决心般不再去看杰拉德的方向。

“好孩子。”恶魔满意地笑了起来，然后迅速变了表情，“别试图耍花招，我有无数种方法知道你是不是在乖乖听话。

厂房的大门应声打开，费尔南多被一股无形的力量推出门去，他跌坐在地上，看着沉重的铁门在面前击出巨响。灰尘弄得他睁不开眼，耳边还回荡着恶魔毛骨悚然的低语，

“——那么游戏开始了。”

费尔南多还披着之前杰拉德递给他的外套，那对他来说有些过大了，但上面属于杰拉德的硝烟与血的味道让他诡异地安心了下来，直接这样在路边搭车看起来太像在逃的杀人凶手，但他不愿意放弃掉杰拉德在自己身边的感觉——如果有这种感觉的话。于是他脱下外套搭在手臂上，用最快地速度跑向路边。

这是他和杰拉德见面的第七天零十三小时。但是他决定救他。

*  
七天前。

他从警用电台了解到案情的时候猛踩了急刹车，“郊区的诡异死亡案件？又一起？”

“正好你在附近。”安德听起来似乎有些幸灾乐祸，“加油，老兄。”

费尔南多赶到的时候正好赶上封锁现场，见习警员们努力把好奇的路人疏散到至少十米开外，既然他们的“老朋友”又出来作案了，那么现场显然不是什么可以观赏的场景。费尔南多向其他警员打过招呼，他呼出一口气，屏住呼吸进了门。

现场果然如他所想，废弃的守林员小屋里似乎经历了风暴一般，所有家具都成了碎片，死者坐在墙边——如果那还能称之为坐的话。他整个人被衣柜压扁在墙角，脑浆与血迹飞溅成可怖的形状，在墙上流出蜿蜒的褐色痕迹。

这和之前发生过的三起无头案十分类似，都是死者死在难以被人知道的偏僻地点，门窗紧闭，没有凶手能套出密闭空间的迹象，而且死者的死状惨烈到让人想知道他究竟和凶手有怎样的深仇大恨，费尔南多正在思考着，然后听到了身后的脚步声。

他回过头，身着西装的男人露出公式化的微笑，“FBI.我是探员杰拉德，过来调查这桩连环谋杀案。”

费尔南多怀疑地挑眉，“你们的消息还真够快的。”

“没办法。”自称杰拉德的男人露出无奈的表情，“职责所在。”

费尔南多犹豫地接过男人手中的名片，打开警戒线把他放了进去。

“新人？”杰拉德低头迈进现场，嘴角带着若隐若现的笑意，“我记得之前是安德警官负责这桩案子。”

“安德在负责其他的案子，目前这场谋杀案由我负责。”费尔南多生硬地说，FBI有些轻蔑的态度让他有些不舒服。

杰拉德微偏过头，但是他没对此发表什么评论，“对不起。无意冒犯。我可以和第一位发现现场的目击证人交流一下吗？”

费尔南多的调查没什么收获。门窗看上去确实是紧闭的，也没有任何其他的通道，这起密室和之前的三起似乎同样迷雾重重。他在搜寻犯人可能残留的信息方面也没什么进展，即使血液飞溅得到处都是，现场液没有明显的指纹和脚印，只是在死者身旁发现了一些淡黄色的粉末。

硫磺？费尔南多戴上手套，将那些粉末收进证物袋里，杀人凶手在现场遗失硫磺粉末，这可能是一项能估计出犯人身份的重要线索。

基本的侦察结束后，费尔南多做好记录，准备回局里向探长报告。当他出门的时候，那位FBI已经不见了踪影。

真是个奇怪的探员。

他慢悠悠地想着，距离报告的时间还有一阵，费尔南多决定顺便去死者前往林中小屋前经过的地方看看。安德刚刚告诉他，根据监控显示，死者在来到第一个废弃房屋后才来到死亡地点，这十分令人生疑。

费尔南多停下车，拉开车门前却在入口附近看到了一个熟悉的身影。是杰拉德。他穿着便装，看似轻松地和旁边店铺的店主闲聊。他为什么会在这儿？费尔南多迅速地安德确认，这支新增的线索目前只提供给了他，而且安德在这段时间里也完全没有通知联邦调查局，按照常理，杰拉德完全没有理由——和权限——出现在这里。

费尔南多想起那张名片，他故作轻松地给调度中心打了电话，让他们帮忙查询一下那个电话的地址，很快消息便传了过来，今天FBI并没有派出探员调查这桩案子。

他究竟是谁？

杰拉德看上去和店主道了别，他拐进一旁的小巷，费尔南多急忙下了车紧随其后。他看到杰拉德在小巷里观察着，然后拿出一只不断嗡鸣的机器。

年轻的警员举起了枪。

“你是谁？”

杰拉德回过头来，费尔南多把手中的枪又握紧了些，“我去问了你所在的部门，那里并没有叫做杰拉德的探员，他们根本没在今天接到求援，也从未接管过这桩案子。”

“别这么紧张，南多——你是叫南多吧？”杰拉德耸肩，“我们可以聊聊。”

费尔南多紧盯着男人，“你到底是谁？”

杰拉德沉默地看着他一阵，然后夸张地叹了口气。

“你很敏锐。”他说着将手插进口袋，费尔南多见状干脆把枪上了镗，见到沉默的威胁后，杰拉德举起手中的机器，

“你真的想知道吗？这是你不该了解的领域。”

之后杰拉德说出的东西其实没让他了解多少。杰拉德告诉他，他也在追查最近的连环凶杀案，根据死者的状态，他怀疑很可能是鬼魂所为，但在最新的死者旁边又发现了硫磺的痕迹，这表示着这桩案子里有恶魔参与其中。

“停一下。”费尔南多困惑地皱起眉，“你是指……恶魔？恶魔意义的恶魔吗？”

“没错。”杰拉德点头，似乎被他的反应逗乐了，“死者身边的硫磺就是恶魔出现的踪迹，长官。”

费尔南多沉吟着，他还是有些难以接受。

“你不信任我很正常。”杰拉德无所谓地摊手，“我一直在暗中调查这桩案子，已经有一些头绪了，如果愿意的话，我们可以联手。”

“只是个提议——这完全取决于你。”然后他换上了轻佻的语气，“怎么样，‘长官’？”

费尔南多直到回到公寓时还想着这桩案子。他还是无法完全对杰拉德保持信任。自称“猎人”的男人说，他们的工作就是杀掉危害人类的超自然生物。恶魔和鬼魂这种东西是真实存在的，他的常识无法允许他过快地接受这些。电梯门在身后合拢，他强打起精神翻找包中的钥匙，忽然看到了一团雾气。随后他意识到，那是自己呼出的气体。

走廊里的温度突然冷得像冰窖。身后的灯开始闪烁起来。

一种难以形容的咯咯声充斥了他的耳膜，身后传来黏糊的液体滑动的声音，费尔南多转身掏枪，背靠在门上的时候忍不住一阵颤抖。

“是谁？”

向他走来的人——与其说是人，不如说只是一具尸体，破破烂烂的皮肤腐烂发黑，有些地方甚至露出了骨头，脏兮兮的衣服上布满了变成褐色的血迹，

他开了两枪，子弹似乎完全透过了它钉进墙里，尸体依然以一种诡异的姿势向他走来。

“趴下！”

费尔南多似乎听到了熟悉的声音，他下意识地降低重心，然后听到了枪响，朝他走来的尸体发出诡异的尖叫，炸裂成粉末消失在空中。

意识稍微回复的时候费尔南多意识到自己被搂在怀里，杰拉德几乎把他打横抱了起来，正用最快的速度向楼下跑去，他花了几秒钟才意识到那是杰拉德，猎人侧过头来盯着他，“你怎么样？”

年轻的警察思考了半秒然后大喊起来，“你跟踪我？”

“不用谢，我可是刚刚救了你的命，长官。”杰拉德挖苦道，他用最快的速度跑下消防通道，费尔南多被放下时一时间不知道该质疑「你为什么要这么抱我」还是「你居然一路跟踪我回来」，随后被杰拉德一把拉进车里，在路人不满的眼神里用最快的速度驶离费尔南多的街区。

“所以。”费尔南多惊魂未定，刚才几乎被猎人搂在怀里的姿势让他莫名其妙有些脸红，鼻腔里还残留着那股硝烟与须后水的味道，他靠在副驾驶上，为了掩饰般大口喘着气，“你想告诉我这是怎么一回事吗？”

*  
“你被盯上了。”杰拉德叹气，他猛打方向盘，拐进一条不知名的小路，“我就不该把你扯进来。”

路灯照进窗中，在他脸上投上浓重的阴影。杰拉德看起来十分疲惫。

“别看不起我。”费尔南多皱眉。“这是我的任务，无论如何我都会完成它。”

“我从来没有看不起你。”杰拉德开口，“你很年轻，但你拥有十分敏锐的观察力，我只是觉得，如果让你毫无了解就去对抗这些超自然的生物非常不公平。”

他偏过头看了依旧没从刚才的惊吓中缓过来的警员，挑起嘴角露出一个笑容，没有错过小警察刻意避开的眼神。“如果你坚持要完成这桩任务，我可以帮你。”

费尔南多第一次来到杰拉德的汽车旅馆时还是忍不住惊讶。

门口和窗框的都仔细地洒满了盐线、桌子上是地图和各种潦草的情报记录，门口的毯子下用透明油漆画上了看不懂的符咒，甚至还有好几瓶不知道是很么的草药和粉末。费尔南多好奇地伸出手，杰拉德警告的声音从他身后传来。

“别碰那些瓶子。”

“以及别觉得乱，你可能得在这儿呆上一段时间了。”杰拉德把另一张床上的报纸和材料胡乱收起来，扔在桌上，“至少在我身边，我能确保你是安全的。”

“那上面没放过什么……生物的粉末之类的？”

杰拉德皱起眉，一本正经地盯着他，“我每天晚上去墓地挖一具尸体回来，第二天早上在这张床上烧成灰，你满意了吗？还是说你其实是想和我分享一张床？”

“不！”费尔南多条件反射地回应，意识到自己反应过大后拼命忍住自己的表情波动，而杰拉德只是意味深长地看了他一眼，然后大笑着头也不回地进了浴室。

费尔南多和衣躺在现在属于他的那张床上，他听到浴室里的水声，忍不住回忆起刚刚那些过近的距离，猎人有着毫无疑问的好身材——停！费尔南多努力把思维转回来。他可是入职考试时排名第一的警员，不会在这种事上栽了跟头。

“情报交换——当然，我先承认，身份所限，我会对你隐瞒一些不重要的细节，但我可以保证，我接下来要讲的信息，我可以确保真实。”杰拉德在从浴室出来后准备妥当，他率先开了口，头发还湿漉漉的，而费尔南多悄悄注意到一滴水珠从他的发梢滑下来，流进了衣领里。

“埃尔文，36岁，单身，住在，死于郊外护林员的废弃小屋，直接死因是被大力举起的衣柜砸死在墙角。我在尸体旁边发现了一些灵质，加上EMF的反应强烈，我相信这是鬼魂干的。”

“警方的调查是这样。”费尔南多做完记录，开始回忆起来，“根据他公寓周边的监控显示，他在近期的生活都比较规律，没有异常行为，我们发现的唯一疑点是上个星期接到了一封信，然后三天前，他就惨死在了护林员小屋里。”

“你们会怀疑是连环杀手吗？”

费尔南多皱眉，警方从未向公众透露过这一消息，但一想到杰拉德可以跟踪他甚至不被他发现，他既然了解这些情报也不是什么难事。

似乎看穿了费尔南多的犹豫，杰拉德微笑起来，安抚般地拍了拍他的肩膀，“我也有我的情报网。”

“……是的。”费尔南多点点头，故意忽略那有些亲昵的举动，“之前在镇上死掉的三位死者也都是收到了莫名的信件，但是在案发现场和住所里都没有找到信件的痕迹，我们询问了负责那些街区的邮差，他们对这封信毫不知情，甚至声称自从未送过这封信。”

“我猜，邮局和住所附近的一些监控被破坏了?”

费尔南多沉吟着，真的应该向一个陌生人透露这么多吗？

“那么我猜对了。”杰拉德耸了耸肩，“鬼魂是会影响电子信号的，南多。而且不止案发附近，既然受害者们只是接到了信件就毫不犹豫地前往约会地点，那么我有理由相信，在之前的一些普通的时间里，他们附近的监控画面一定会有某种程度的受损。”

这家伙什么时候开始叫他「南多」了？

“在看监控时我发现过，”费尔南多思考着，“某段时间里画面会变得模糊不清，像被什么磁场干扰了——但画面里没有什么异常，我就以为是普通的信号干扰。”

“这对猎人来说是调查时的常识，警方不了解很正常。”杰拉德补充着，然后他又笑起来，“很敏锐。以你的判断力，我相信了解这些可以帮助你调查。”

他们各自分享了——一部分地分享了——情报，发现除了埃尔文以外，其他的死者们也都经历了奇怪的邮件，而且尸体现场不同程度地有EMF反应，和浓度不同的残余灵质。

“所以你认为是鬼魂杀了他们？”

“没错。”杰拉德做出思考的样子。“想去再看一下现场吗？”

“你是指在凌晨一点非法闯入案发现场吗？”

“基本上是这样。”杰拉德眨眨眼，经过费尔南多时手臂蹭过了他的皮肤，“但如果你愿意帮忙的话，我很荣幸。”

*  
恶魔的目标是加里斯，住在镇上的一位经验丰富的猎人，更确切点是他手中的符文书，在调查中，费尔南多在和杰拉德在和猎人见面时已经被验证过身份，更何况他作为杰拉德的朋友，再次出现在他面前时，加里斯对他的敌意也会大大降低。恶魔一定是看准了他这点，于是才以杰拉德为要挟，逼迫他出手。

他好不容易搭到车回到镇上，时间已经临近傍晚。他想了想，决定回到杰拉德租住的汽车旅馆。撒上盐线，确认恶魔符咒完整——仅仅几天他就对这些不属于日常生活的事情变得这么熟练。

那里乱糟糟的，他们走之前没收拾过的东西还原样丢在那里，他突然意识到自己还没能了解杰拉德什么，除了知道他的猎人身份和一起调查这桩疑案之外，他对杰拉德本人几乎一无所知。

他换了件杰拉德的外套——那对他来说稍微有点大，从洗衣房拿回来后就一直扔在椅子靠背上，没来得及熨所以显得有些皱皱巴巴的。费尔南多回忆着杰拉德告诉他的那些关于猎魔的信息，拿走了一些他放在桌子上的玻璃瓶，面对加里斯的时候，这些可能会是一种筹码。

他坐在床边，稍微抬起头就能看到杰拉德的枕头，前几天的晚上他睡不着时会一直醒着，只要转过身就能看到杰拉德被枕头压得乱蓬蓬的头发，但现在头发的主人生死未卜，只要他做错了什么，就有可能再也见不到他。

费尔南多闭上眼睛，拨通了加里斯的电话。

他们合作调查的过程出人意料地顺利。

杰拉德更擅长套出话，他询问证人而有了费尔南多的身份证明，他们可以获得比独自调查更多的情报。

——可能太擅长了些。

所以在杰拉德负责用耐心体贴的态度让证人开口的同时，费尔南多负责在不被打扰的情况下搜寻整个房子。按照猎人的说法，一切不应该出现在正常住宅的线索都可能是超自然力量在作祟，他学着用EMF探测器，报警器的蜂鸣声越强，就显示着周边的电磁感绕越强烈。检查灰尘堆积处不正常的手印以便发现是否被藏匿了用于诅咒的巫术袋，

他转完一圈后回到客厅，装作去洗手间迷了路的样子，杰拉德对上他的眼神，礼貌地向他们的证人道别。

“怎么样？”

“没有你说的异常。”费尔南多皱起眉，“除非我可能发现了他的一些出轨证据。”

他们走向一旁的车子，回过头检验了一下身后的门已经关上了，然后对上了杰拉德似笑非笑的眼神。

他的心跳猛地漏了一拍。杰拉德的神情上依然带着刚才询问证人时的严肃，但眼神却充满了友善——或者不止是友善？费尔南多眨了眨眼，决定把这些胡思乱想抛在脑后，

“所以——他有什么异常吗？”

“暂时保密。”杰拉德冲他挑眉，拉开车门坐进驾驶室。

“什么？”费尔南多坐进车里，忍不住调高了音量，“我们说好分享情报的！”

“别忘了安全带，警员。”杰拉德慢条斯理地无视了他的质问，“但你没发现什么，对吧？那么要用什么来交换呢？”

“我可以给你买酒。”费尔南多认真思考了一下，

杰拉德似乎完全没料到他的回答，他笑够了才开口，搞得费尔南多稍微有点难堪，“我猜你进酒吧时会被查身份证，年轻人。”

又来了。这种似乎他们已经十分熟识的亲昵。理论上他们才认识两天，但呆在杰拉德身边让他总是能感到意外的安心，费尔南多隐秘地喜欢着对方那些玩笑般的称呼，‘长官’、‘年轻人’，甚至只是普普通通的‘南多’，都能让他在不知不觉间心跳加速。

除了一位死者在年轻的时候有过失致人死亡的案例，其他几位在调查中也有了新的发现。安妮曾担任作为一驾桥梁工程建设的负责人，在一次因为暴雨导致的桥梁断裂中导致了一家人的死亡。而盖恩，曾经声称目击了一起校园霸凌事件，那个被殴打的孩子在退学后几个星期就结束了自己的生命。

“大规模的鬼魂攻击人类不是没有先例。”杰拉德沉吟着，他打开电脑页面推给费尔南多，他们的手指又短暂地接触在一起，年轻的警察努力告诉自己这一定是自己想多了，“页面上显示着，在四年前，某个城镇里，有许多死亡的人们重新回到了镇上，和他们的亲人一起生活，但后来，他们却开始了大屠杀。

“但我认为这种规模的攻击并不是鬼魂自行复仇就能解释的。”费尔南多望着杰拉德稍微有些严肃的神情，“而且鬼魂们在如此密集的时间里进行复仇，我猜这背后应该有什么隐情。”

杰拉德看起来有些惊讶，他笑了起来，“你学的很快。”

他敲了敲键盘，指给费尔南多一座公墓，“埃文曾经过失致死的那位女士就埋葬在这里，今晚我们去处理掉她。”

“处理？”费尔南多皱起眉头，“你可以杀死鬼魂吗？”

“是让他们安息。不过，我们应该先把眼前的问题解决。”杰拉德起身，顺手揉了揉费尔南多因为奔波而凌乱的头发，无视了警员没什么威胁的抗议，“你想吃披萨吗？”

他们去挖开坟墓、烧掉尸骨的时候差点中了招，变成厉鬼的鬼魂尖叫着冲向杰拉德，把他狠狠地撞在墓碑上。费尔南多躲在树后大口喘着气，他看到杰拉德努力吐掉口中的血沫，冲他大喊道：

“撒上盐——然后点火烧掉！要快！”

他从没做过这个，在午夜跑进墓园掘开坟墓就已经够匪夷所思的了，烧掉已经化成鬼魂的尸骨，简直是让他挑战自己的极限。而鬼魂还在愤怒地尖叫着，它抬起手，杰拉德似乎被扼住了咽喉一般发出窒息的声响。

没有时间犹豫了，费尔南多跌跌撞撞地跑向那座被打开的棺材，搬起一旁的锡桶把盐倒进去，向他冲来的鬼魂顿住了，然后在他们面前扭曲地烧成了灰烬。

费尔南多大口喘着气，他感到一阵眩晕和不真实感，鬼魂身上的恶臭和烧焦的味道还萦绕在他的鼻尖，他爬起身，他努力站直身子走过去，心脏还因为刚才的奔跑狂跳着，费尔南多  
望向一旁倚在墓碑前的杰拉德。经验丰富的猎人看上去也好不到哪儿去，他抹掉嘴角的血迹，接过他伸出来的手，努力露出一个笑容。

“干的漂亮。”

他们的呼吸都乱糟糟的，站的距离可能也过近了些，接触的部位传来每一次彼此呼吸时的身体起伏，费尔南多抬起眼，看到猎人眼神里满满的赞赏，忍不住心跳漏了半拍，

“……没关系。”他刚想装作无事发生地转移起话题来，杰拉德却认真地伸出手，抚摸上了他的唇角。

猎人的手掌很粗糙，触碰到他的脸侧时费尔南多忍不住颤抖，他全身的细胞都叫嚣着他们应该发生点什么——在墓地里、刚刚结束一场狼狈的战斗，每个人身上都血淋淋的时候，那些关于正确与错误的理智思考似乎已经离年轻的警员远去了，他困惑地睁大了眼睛，视野里只有杰拉德逐渐靠近的眼睛。

一个吻落在他刚刚受伤的嘴角，嘴唇磨蹭着那处伤处，然后伸出舌尖舔掉血迹，舌头在经过他的嘴唇时停留了一阵，费尔南多呼吸急促，方才因为恐惧而产生的肾上腺素让他忍不住想靠近些，再靠近些。

分开时两个人都有些茫然。费尔南多清了清嗓子，努力装作无事发生的样子，“我们该回去了。”

杰拉德稍微犹豫了一下，

“好。”他说，气息听起来也有些不稳。

猎人只是潦草地处理了额角的血迹，并声称自己没事。费尔南多对此并不相信，但是猎人坚定地拒绝去医院。他们处理了身上脏兮兮的泥土，在调查过下一个过失致死的死者之后，他们决定暂时休息一会儿。费尔南多直到躺在床上时还在回想起早些时候的惊险，他忍不住转过身去，

“你真的没事？”

“怎么？”杰拉德转过身来，他的眼睛在微弱的夜光里看起来亮晶晶的，“要给我一个晚安吻吗？”

费尔南多无法自控地想起刚才那个突如其来的吻。那理论上十分错误——感觉上却无比正确的吻。

在处理掉第二个不甘心的厉鬼时一切正常，在即将处理第三个时，他们接到了曾经一位目击者的消息——他在郊外的一座废弃工厂里发现了什么，但当猎人和警员赶到时，一脸恐惧的少年微笑着双眼变成了黑色，他轻而易举地限制了猎人的行动能力，然后向费尔南多提出了条件——既然他们在调查中和加里斯有接触，那么就用那位老猎人符文书来换杰拉德的命。

“我把你要的东西带来了。”

他的声音回荡在空旷的厂房里，费尔南多看着杰拉德依然被绑在墙角，他低垂着头，听到费尔南多的声音时努力抬起头，

他苦笑了起来，“你不必回来的，南多。”

“当时是你救了我，现在也该换成我来救你了。”他坚定地开口，努力忍住声音中的颤抖，”“Hank？你在吗？”

“真感人。”恶魔出现在杰拉德身边，他讥讽地笑了笑，“我真的没有想到你会来。我要的东西呢？”

“在这儿。”费尔南多拿出木匣，决意不去看杰拉德的眼神。他把匣子放在脚边，打开盖子让恶魔看清里面的书本，“放了他。”

“没问题。”恶魔懒洋洋地摆了摆手，束缚着杰拉德的绳子应声脱落。“你亲爱猎人现在对我没法造成什么威胁了。”

他抬起手，杰拉德踉跄了一下，似乎被一股无形的大力推着向前走。恶魔伸出手，打开的匣子飞向他的面前。

费尔南多在杰拉德走近时急忙上前扶住了他，杰拉德搂住了他，在费尔南多耳边轻声叹气，猎人听起来声音嘶哑，“你真的不应该来的。”

他们一起走向敞开的大门，恶魔忽然在他们身后冷笑起来，铁门在他们面前沉重地合拢。  
恶魔的眨眨眼睛，纯黑色泛上眼白，

“你们认为我会把对我有如此大的威胁的猎人放走吗？”

他拿起符文书，低声念着符咒，装着书的木匣燃烧起来，“盒子上刻着延时发作的符咒？很聪明，但我还不至于——”  
恶魔的脸色变了，盒子在他身前冒出白色的火星。然后一阵火焰笼罩了他。

“这是什么？”

“你可以叫它恶魔炸弹。虽然杰拉德一直瞒着我配方，不过我试验了一下——显然看上去配方不准，”费尔南多耸耸肩，“但足够让你没法行动一段时间了。”

一阵黑烟覆盖了被附身的肉体，恶魔的本体似乎在试图离开，但白色的火焰已经包围了他，他发出了恐怖的嘶吼，一股尸体烧焦的恶臭扑面而来

他举起枪，那里装着杰拉德给他的银子弹，年轻的警员走向被火焰包围的恶魔，稳稳地开了三枪，

“下地狱去吧。”

*  
杰拉德最终还是不得不住院了。

尽管猎人声称他只是受了轻伤，但是费尔南多不由分说地将他送到了医院，并拿出了警察的气势让他安顿下来。没有人类参与的谋杀案本来会成为小镇的悬案，但在Hank的“畏罪自杀”和老人加里斯信誓旦旦的证词下，这个案子也算是结了。费尔南多回到自己普通警员的职位上，猎人在几天的住院后留下一张纸条不辞而别，年轻的警员看到那熟悉的潦草字迹时愣了几秒，随后苦笑了起来——他终究不属于这里。

他差点以为他们再也不会见面了，直到费尔南多看到公寓门口熟悉的身影差点怀疑是自己眼睛出了问题。

“你怎么在这儿？”

杰拉德看上去刚结束一个案子，他身上还有硝烟和血的气息。

“没什么，想来看看你。”

他们在公寓里拥挤的沙发前吃外送的披萨，还是当时他们一起猎魔时吃的那种口味，杰拉德慢悠悠地讲着这次案子里遇到的趣事和惊吓，费尔南多听得入神，杰拉德差点嘲笑起他过于兴奋的表情。

“所以，”费尔南多觉得自己可能是太累了，或者是他和杰拉德的距离实在太近了，他毫无意识地脱口而出，“你还愿意和我搭档吗？”

回过神来的时候他才觉得自己有点得意忘形了，于是急忙解释着，“你知道——询问证人实在太难了，我还是很难让他们开口。”

杰拉德看着他，是那种一贯的看起来被逗笑了的眼神，他放下披萨，做出认真思考的样子，“那么你的报酬是什么？”

费尔南多皱起眉，“报酬？你想要什么？”

杰拉德又凑近了些，直到费尔南多意识到他们的距离已经可以感受到彼此的呼吸。他眼睁睁地看着猎人俯下身来，那个惊心动魄又莫名其妙的夜晚闯进他的记忆里，他茫然地看着猎人稍微认真起来的眼神，费尔南多这才意识到，他们没有人忘记过那些。

接下来的吻来得顺理成章。费尔南多被杰拉德圈在怀里，扶住后脑让这个吻可以更加深入。他犹豫地伸出双臂，环住猎人的脖子，杰拉德轻抚他后背的动作让他逐渐安心起来。这是自己可以为之冒着生命危险的人，也是在危急时刻救了自己的人，他一直以来紧绷的戒备与怀疑终于在这个温柔的吻里消失不见，费尔南多闭上眼睛，交出了主动权。

他们吻了很久，似乎在补偿那个月夜仓促而尴尬的嘴唇相贴。最终他们放开彼此时都呼吸凌乱，费尔南多看着杰拉德明亮的眼神张开嘴想说点什么，却又忍不住脸红，而杰拉德只是露出他一贯的、被逗笑了的表情，靠近他已经红得发烫的耳朵轻声低语，

“下次去我家怎么样？”


End file.
